El último vals
by Sakura Eldestein
Summary: Austria y Prusia bailaran su último vals, antes de la separación definitiva.


El último vals

By SakuraChan

Miraba la foto, la última foto que Roderich se había tomado solo, ya hace once años atrás, luego de esa, en todas salía junto al albino. Si comparaba esa foto con las recientes tomadas, nada en él había cambiado, excepto ese aire de melancolía que parecía rodearlo últimamente. ¿Sabría acaso que le quedaba poco tiempo? De haberlo sabido ¿Por qué nunca le dijo? Él lo habría evitado. Por ningún motivo habría dejado que Austria se apagara, así sin más. Sin embargo, él calló. Todos sabían que el castaño no era bueno expresándose, pero que nadie más que el albino había podido descifrar esos ojos amatistas. Y el mismo Gilbert se jactaba de eso. Pero nunca pensó que tras la aparente apatía para salir de su amante, se escondiera una realidad más horrible.

Recordó la última fiesta que Roderich aceptó dar en su casa.

Todo brillaba, la fiesta era en extremo elegante y todas las naciones habían sido invitadas. Todos estaban emocionados, después de todo, las fiestas en Austria eran muy lindas, no tan divertidas como las de Francia, para algunos, pero si muy hermosas y cargadas de espectáculos artísticos.

Y así fue. Cuando comenzó la fiesta, con el acostumbrado vals austriaco, Prussia, sin quererlo miró los ojos de su amado. Y en ellos vio el deseo de bailar esa pieza en especial. Sonriendo, se acercó, y lo tomó de la mano, sacándolo a bailar. Roderich estaba sorprendido, pero estaba muy feliz. Eso lo veía fácilmente el albino. Bailaba con esa elegancia tan suya, que hacia que las bailarinas de Rusia parecieran patos. Al terminar de bailar, todos aplaudieron a la pareja, más el castaño solo miraba los brillantes ojos escarlatas de su amado prusiano. Los violaceos ojos del otro se veían encendidos también, brillaban con luz propia..y una pasión, que nunca antes le había visto sin que estuvieran a solas en su habitación. Y lo decidió, bailaría toda la noche con el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. No, hoy no bebería, el hermoso rostro de su amado castaño le mostraba una expresión nunca antes vista y él la prolongaría hasta que ese austriaco perdiera la cordura.

Fue así como Austria ni Prussia, pudieron bailar con nadie más, y por más que Hungría quiso bailar con ambos, fue imposible soltar los brazos del prusiano de la cintura austriaca. Vieron muchas cosas divertidas. Francis no había podido contenerse y había tratado de propasarse con el canadiense y Austria, indignado, había querido evitarlo, pero el albino no lo dejó, apegándolo más a él y dándole suaves besos en la mejilla, lo calmó. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que su castaño estaba demasiado sumiso? No lo sabía, quizás era la emoción del momento.

La noche avanzó tranquila, exceptuando porque algunos bebieron hasta olvidar quienes eran como Inglaterra, Romano, México y Chile, no sucedió nada más. Prussia recordó con una sonrisa, había olvidado la paliza que le había dado el chino a un ruso, enojado porque este había intentado ser uno con los borrachos, aprovechando su debilidad, y provocando celos en las parejas de los borrachos, quienes se llevaron más que rápido a America, los que eran americanos o parejas de americanos, y a España a Lovino.

Aún así, la mayoría opto por quedarse en la gran casa del dueño y pronto se fueron a acostar. Esa noche, no fue su última noche juntos, pero si una de las más especiales. Roderich había querido tomar el control de la situación, desnudando él al albino, mientras besaba cada trozo de piel que aparecía ante sus ojos. Hasta llegar a su cintura. Y con delicadeza tomó su miembro y lo sacó de entre esas ropas, despojándolo y cubriéndolo con otra clase de tejidos. El prusiano solo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Cada que quería sexo oral, tenía que pedírselo a su pareja, pero que el propio Austria decidiera darle sexo oral, era algo sorprendente. Y se sentía demasiado bien. El castaño no paraba su felación, albergando en su tibia cavidad el potente miembro del albino.

Cuando finalmente decidió alejarse, el albino no había podido evitar eyacular y su rostro quedó cubierto de semen. Gilbert lo vio y lo limpió, subiéndolo luego a la cama, para tomarlo.

Lo siento Roderich, es tú culpa por ser tan sexy- susurró el prusiano, antes de entrar en él.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente y aumentar el ritmo mientras el castaño gemía, suave y luego fuerte. Cuando el prusiano sintió como las suaves paredes austriacas se cerraban en torno a su miembro, aferró sus manos al miembro del castaño y lo bombeo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Juntos llegaron al orgasmo, explotando en un sinfín de emociones. Roderich jadeaba cansado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, más Gilbert aun podía más, así que volvió a estimularlo y así siguieron toda la noche. Más a los dos días después, algo paso.

Su castaño no se levantó de la cama. Por más que intentó convencerlo, no hubo caso, alegaba que tenía ganas de "flojear". Vil mentiroso. Gilbert golpeo al costado de la fotografía, provocando que unas rosas dejabas bajo el marco, cayesen al suelo. Estúpido austriaco. Él hubiera querido hacerle algo digno de Austria, pero al no haber cuerpo, al no ser nación, nada podía hacer. Miró el suelo. Que ahora se convertía en territorio de West. Ya no sería la casa de aquel excelso pianista. Ahora, solo el recuerdo.

Idiota Rode, ¿Nunca pensaste que la vida de los países era demasiado larga? Y la suya aún no terminaba…No si West cumplía su palabra y lo volvía un ducado.

Nunca pensaron que las naciones podían enfermar. Que una crisis financiera pudiera matarlos …. pero así fue.

Y tarde se dieron cuenta. Hungría no podía ayudar, también tenía problema. West trataba de ayudar a Ita-chan, y los demás países…no hicieron mucho por él. Vio que cada día le costaba más sentarse en esa cama. Y la última noche… Gilbert la recuerda con horror, con miedo, con cariño… y con mucho dolor. Austria se entregó por completo a él, lo hicieron hasta que cayeron desvanecidos. Al despertar, Austria apenas respiraba. Sus violáceos ojos lo miraban con infinito amor.

¿Rode? ¿Liebe que sucede? ¡Roderich!

Ich liebe dich, Gilbert…-susurró.

Ich liebe dich auch Roderich, sabes que lo hago…

Lo sé…- susurró, y estiró sus labios que fueron atrapados por el prusiano, besándose suavemente. Y el austriaco dejó de responder.

¿Rode? ¡Roderich!- gritó el albino al notar que su amado austriaco, ya no respiraba…y comenzaba a desaparecer- No, no lo hagas, maldito austriaco, estúpido señorito, regresa…

Y entre llantos del albino, Austria desapareció…en realidad solo la personificación de aquel país. Alemania llegó, llamado por el ojirojo y así la húngara también y las demás naciones. Y ahí estaban. Rindiendo homenaje a lo único que había quedado de aquel castaño: una foto y su piano.

Y ahí estaba aquel alemán, tratando de consolar a su hermano mayor, que solo miraba la fotografía del austriaco. No lloraba. No quería que lo vieran débil. Pero estaba destrozado.

Los oía hablar, sobre el austriaco. Sobre su situación y sobre su persona. Polonia se acercó a él.

Tipo, como que nunca imagina que era tan grave en el…lo siento mucho- susurró y lo abrazo antes de irse.

Lo siento mucho…pero realmente desapareció su cuerpo o lo tienes escondido, da? – preguntó el ruso, haciendo que Gilbert lo mirara con odio.

Rusia no molestes, mis sinceras condolencias, Gilbert- dijo el inglés.

Tienes que ser fuerte ahora, por la gente de Austria, a la que cuidaras, si?- dijo Francia abrazándolo.

Recuerda que él está en un lugar mejor, al lado de Dios…estaba sufriendo mucho, eso debe servirte de consuelo- susurro Vaticano.

Mi rostro se crispó y mientras West me abrazaba yo maldecía, que lo sentían, que nunca se imaginaron, condolencias, que tenía que ser fuerte, y al lado de Dios… No le valían aquellas palabras. Él lo quería a su lado. Y sabía que no lo decían sinceramente. Que muchos de ellos solo lo decían por quedar bien.

Maldito austriaco…no tenías derecho de irte.

Prusia-nichan…-Italia se acercó entregándole un cuadro, donde él y Austria estaban tomados de la mano y el castaño apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del avino. Ambos sonreían sentados entre rosas.- me pidió que te lo diera…cuando él ya no estuviera…

Maldito idiota…siempre….hiciste cosas estúpidas –lloro Prussia y su hermano lo abrazo más fuerte.

Nunca olvidaría a aquel austriaco, porque con él morían los bellos modales de la aristocracia y la buena música.

Fin


End file.
